Life with the Nomad
by Jayneak47
Summary: After the events of Breaking Dawn, (and possibly the story Dawning Romance ;) ) Kate and Garrett are living out their lives as each other's mate. Their love could never be stronger...or could it...Here's what life has been like for them! (Warning! Might get Romance-y, and full of mystery! Also possibly links to my other story about them called Dawning Romance so go read that!)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first instalment/introduction to my new story, Life with the Nomad! Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Garrett**

I was desperate but there was nothing I could do. She was gone, and I couldn't find her. She was adept at disappearing. All I could do was hope she was where we were supposed to be going three months ago: **The Cullens home.**

 **Tanya**

I continued to look through the window. Renesmee had just left me to watch for myself, but she had joined me for a while, everyone had. "They'll be here soon." they say, "They probably got delayed". What delays a vampire? I never should have let her leave the family with that nomad. In the first place, he had committed to her, and was going to stay with us, but Kate thought it was unfair for him to be in one place for too long so she promised to go on a trip with him, and then return in time to visit our cousins, the Cullens.

"Tanya, you have to stop worrying." Esme said, walking over to me and pulling me into a hug.

"I can't."

"Katrina, can take care of herself."

"It's not just Katrina I'm worried about." I said spitefully. Esme chuckled.

"You love Garrett, you know you do. He makes her happy. What could go -"

"I see them!" Alice shouted. I ran over to the couch, where she was sitting with Jasper.

"What do you see?"

"Well maybe not them, but I see Garrett." Tanya tried not to frown and failed. Alice touched her hand consolingly, even though she wasn't directly looking at her. "He looks agitated, as he walks through our woods. Jasper, go meet him, he's upset." Jasper got up, and Tanya took his place squeezing Alice's hands.

"Where is Kate?"

"I...I...can't see her. She's not with him."

 **Garrett**

I saw Jasper coming towards me. He already looked confused, so I knew Alice had preluded my arrival.

"Is she here?"

"Is who here?" he replied as we met in the middle.

"Kate. Is she here with you?"

"No...Garrett she's not here." At his words I knew I had to keep searching, but as I turned around, Jasper grabbed me. "You can't leave Tanya like this, she's worried sick, and knows you're here; so she'll probably chase you if you leave. She wants to rip you're arms off."

I sighed, "I have to find Kate. She'll understand how important that is."

"Garrett, I can feel your agitation, but I also know you're scared...so tell me why you lost Kate in the first place." It didn't look like he was going to let me go, so I sighed again, and looked at the ground.

"We got in a ... disagreement. She said she needed some space before we made our way back, but...she never returned to me. I assumed she'd be here."

"What was the disagreement about?"

"Look, Jasper I don't need counselling, I just need to find her!"

"Well we all want to find her, especially me!" Tanya shouted, coming straight towards me. I stopped her punch, and kept hold of her hand. "How could you let her go, without knowing where she went?! I never should have let my sister leave with you!"

"Tanya, please, he's just as distressed as you are."

The rest of the household was joining us and I couldn't take all their eyes on me. I didn't want to admit to the mistake I made.

"What mistake, Garrett?" _Dammit, Edward._ "We all want her safe. That's all."

"She..." I stopped talking and decided to look directly at Edward and show him. The shock in his eyes at what I had done still managed to alert everyone though. They all started shouting at him immediately.

 _I just want to fix it on my own. Allow me that. Don't tell them. Please Edward, I love Kate...I never meant too-_

"Calm down, everyone." Carlisle said, to quiet them all.

"They are a couple, if they have a problem, we have to allow them to sort it out." Esme added.

Edward shook his head. "This...this is potentially..."

"Edward" I warned.

"This could ruin her, her family need to know!"

"If you want me to stay, can we just go inside? Please?" My voice was quiet as I asked this, which calmed Edward.

"Fine."

 **Tanya**

I hissed when he tried to sit next to me on the couch. I know it was exceedingly rude but I couldn't help it. I had to stay next to Alice, to see if she had any news of my sister. Sitting and waiting was not something I wanted to do but we had no choice.

"So where did you go with her?" Emmett asked Garrett.

"She wanted to surprise me, before we moved on to Europe to see the sights..."

"But where?"

"She took me...to England of all places."

* * *

 **How was that! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second. Now that I look back on it, I feel like I rushed the start but oh well :D BTW that review that is literally more than a paragraph…what even was that? Thanks again to Those Stories!**

* * *

 **Garrett**

Tanya and I sat silently for what seemed a long time while everyone else kept moving around us. Of course they were worried, but there were things to be prepared. Today was Seth's birthday, and he would be arriving soon. It was a shame Kate was missing it, I knew how close they had become as friends.

Rosalie came and sat next to me, as everyone was finishing up, "So, out of interest, how were your first couple of months with the Denali?"

 **Kate**

"We live where it's cold, to blend in." I remember telling him. He laughed at that, like it was funniest thing I had ever said. Even then, he was purely infatuated it seems, although I could still scarcely believe it.

And I did. I showed him the house; with its many bedrooms…one now emptied…I showed him the mountains behind, and the hot springs and the small town beyond them. I even showed him the snow, and tried to be happy as I did it, but ultimately my sadness caught up to me.

"Kate, don't pretend just for me." He took me into his arms, and that's all I needed, to know he understood. "Take your time."

He let me and my family mourn. Without complaint, he carried on with our vegetarian diet, hunting with me, consoling me if I ever did see a deer and I thought about Irina. It took a while before I began to feel like myself again.

When I did start to feel better, we finally had a chance to explore being mates for the first time. He surprised me with outings to carnivals and circuses, sometimes in the next state over. I thought nothing of it, and enjoyed all his little surprises. I needed the laughter he brought to me.

There were times at night where he just wanted to run and never stop, and I followed him. Besides, he would always tell me how radiant I was under the moonlight and he was just as handsome.

Sometimes, we would even hunt until nightfall, but he wouldn't want to return home. Instead, he'd take me to the hot springs, and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. It was hilarious to him when he embarrassed me up there; my electric current would run through the water and tickle him. He thought of it as my way of blushing.

After three months with us, he confessed his love for me in that hot spring, and proved it to me many times over, covering me in passion and bliss. I couldn't have asked for anything more…

Until, he started to disappear. At first it was just for a short while. When we were hunting, he'd disappear for an hour from me and return soon after with a bouquet of flowers he'd found. It happened every so often, and I resigned myself to not searching for him, but those hours, soon turned into days, and before long he found himself gone for an entire week.

I knew how hard it must be for him, to be in one place, even if it was with me, and he was trying. When he returned and apologised (after I had shocked him a few times) I agreed that he could leave whenever he wanted, as long as he took me with him.

And so we told Tanya, and she agreed. I called Carlisle and asked to borrow his private plane…and **that's** when I got the idea. Why not surprise him? Take him somewhere the _patriot_ would not expect to go.

I thought it would be funny to see his reaction. So I planned the flight to take us to England, before we moved onto Europe, where I planned to show him my old home…

But as soon as we got there, he didn't react how I expected. He didn't jokingly chastise me, he was just silent. And when he wasn't, all he said was,

"How could you bring me here?"

That's when things started to go downhill.

"There's a concert I would like to see. It's this guitarist called Ed Sheeran. I promise, after that we can move on." I knew I was pushing my luck, but I actually really did want to see Ed Sheeran. "Irina really liked his music." I explained to him. He was less…stagnant then, which calmed me. I took his hand, and as day turned to night, we headed to an arena where the concert was being held.

Humans crushed in from every side, I couldn't believe tight a squeeze it was. Some were drunk, some were crying as the songs were played, but all of them were loud. Their British accents filled our ears.

"Kate." He yelled in my ear, "I just need a minute."

I nodded, and carried on listening, until the song was finished…and the next one…and the next. Garrett still hadn't come back. This was not the time for him to disappear again, so I went to look for him, to apologise and say we could leave straight away if he wanted…but when I found him…

 **Garrett**

"You should tell Tanya what happened." Edward said, replacing Rosalie's empty seat.

"I can't."

"You could, but you want to deal with one Denali sister at a time. Has Carmen got to you yet?" he attempted a smile for my sake, and I tried to return one back for his.

"Carmen is the most caring and understanding. She just…hugged me and said she could wait. It'll all sort itself out…"

"Garrett, Tanya!" The shout came from the kitchen...Jasper was calling us, and when we reached them I saw that he was holding Alice upright to keep her from falling. "She's seen Kate."

" _Blood. So much blood._ " Alice mumbled over and over.

I couldn't help the small 'No' that escaped me.

"The girl!" Alice then screamed, and grabbed hold of Edward, trying to focus on him, but not succeeding. He nodded anyway, understanding.

"Carlisle, let's go." He said to his father.

"Are you going too Kate?" Eleazear asked, for his whole family.

"She might be there, Alice isn't sure, but this is about something else." He replied.

"We will go with you, to help." Tanya said instantly, coming to stand next to me. Then, for the first time since I'd come in, she looked directly at me, "We all will."

* * *

In the woods, we followed Edward, not sure what was happening. Carlisle didn't question his son, and neither did anyone else, even though I was burning too. Edward could probably hear my thoughts shouting at him, but he did his very best to ignore me.

Finally he stopped for a second, and the smell hit us all like a wave.

"Blood." He said aloud.

"And lots of it." Carlisle added.

We sprang into action, following the scent, some of us tagging behind, as to not get too anxious, preventing the hunter from coming forth.

When we found the girl's body, everyone took a position around it. Carlisle got to work, while Edward started talking to the girl.

"My mother...have you seen…she was..." she hiccupped, as bubbles of blood popped inside her mouth.

"No, we haven't seen your mother, I'm sorry. Can you tell me your name?" Edward asked her.

"Lil…Lill…"

"Lilly?" He tested. She nodded, "We're here to help you Lilly."

I looked around, wondering if Katrina was here, trying, with difficulty, to separate the human scent of blood from the others around. I wasn't succeeding, but I could tell Tanya was, as she called out, "Kate?"

"Are you out there?" Carmen joined in.

There was only the sound of Lilly's gasping for a while until a twig moved next to me, and from behind it surfaced Katrina…covered in the girl's blood. "Kate!"

I stared at her in awe, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Lilly, golden eyes thirsty. That's when Lilly caught sight of her too.

"Mom? Is…that you?"

* * *

 **I'm always afraid that I'm going out of character with my fanfictions, it's literally my biggest fear. I'm trying to justify scared Garrett, by the fact that he cares for Kate so much, that he literally loses himself without her. That's why he's not his witty, charismatic, curious self. With Kate, I was trying to distance her from the story enough that it was a shock when she finally appeared in the present. She is a stern, strict warrior type character (with a soft side), in my opinion, and that will carry on in this story.**

 **Hopefully the flashback is ok. For those of you who don't yet realise...Garrett hates the English. There you go :D**

 **I'm sorry also if my tenses are mixed up, I've changed from writing in third person to first and I have to get back into it.**

 **Also, I know the story just started, and I'm sorry if you're confused, but it'll all make sense soon, I promise. I had to make it a mystery too or else I'd get bored haha! So you've got couple, and a mystery, good combination.**

 **And no, I did not just forget about the fact that it's Seth's birthday :)**

 **Review please, and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! Super excited, and super happy, because I'm updating!**

* * *

 **Garrett**

Carlisle continued to focus on Lilly, while Edward looked at Kate. Lilly carried out calling out to her, "Mom, mom please."

"Kate, hold her hand." Edward said to her. Kate shook her head slightly, pupils growing larger as she continued to stare. "She thinks your her mother, and right now she needs all the comfort she can get, just hold her hand."

"I'll...I'll lose control." she whispers.

"Katie," I called to her. Her head turned toward me slowly, dangerously slow. "You can do this."

She doesn't answer, but after a while looking at me, she kneels and takes Lilly's hand.

"The venom is already too far in her system." Carlisle mumbles. "She'll have to go through the change."

"M...m..." Lilly squeezed Kate's hand, and I watched as a faint glow appeared between their clasped palms. "I wasn't supposed to..."

"Shhh." Katrina hushed her, looking strained, "It'll be over soon."

* * *

I offered to help carry Lilly into the house, but I was rejected, and was left at the back of the group. Kate was wrapped in Tanya's arms, staying silent, with a shock, plastered on her face that I wished I didn't recognize.

As she sat down next to her sister, Tanya muttered different things to her, probably about missing her and never wanting her to leave again. I didn't know whether to approach them or not from my place leaning in the doorway. Before I could make up my mind, Jasper got involved. He asked Tanya to leave him with Kate for a moment, and that left the room empty except for us three. I knew Edward would come in in a second as well just to make it worse.

"Katrina," Jasper started speaking calmly to her, "I know something's wrong, and it may have something to do with what happened to you," he looked to me, "and Garrett."

Kate didn't speak, so Jasper looked at me to say something. I couldn't look at him, all I could was look at Kate and how...broken...no...anxious she was, scared. She was shaking slightly, something I'd never seen a vampire do.

"Garrett, what happened?"

* * *

 **Kate**

He towered over two bodies, in a crouch; both were lifeless. He turned quickly to me, noticing my scent or my footsteps, eyes flashing. I tried to spin it in a way that was beneficial to both of us, humorous.

"Old habits die hard. Emmett told me what you actually did like about the British. Don't worry about it..."

He stalked toward me, smiling, blood smeared slightly on his lips. "Don't you know what I love more than blood, Kate?" he sped up, and grabbed me forcefully in his arms. It was as if he was drunk on it, and he staggered slightly as he held me.

"What?"

"Sharing it with you."

 **Then there was a kiss.**

A kiss so full of blood, like he had saved it just for me. The taste exploded in my mouth. It was the taste of chocolate, or candy, and it was addictive and I could never get enough of it...of Garrett. I latched onto him, not wanting to let go, deepening the kiss, pulling at his hair, his neck his arms, wanting so much more right there...until I shocked him so hard, he flew across the empty street, to another dark alley.

I reached up to my lips, horrified at what had just happened.

 **He had broken a barrier that had taken me years to create, that was destroyed in only moments.**

"How could you?" I whispered. Of course he heard me.

"I wanted to..." and then hit was like he just realized the mistake he had made, coming out of the stupor he had worked himself into.

My senses were on high alert now, and I needed to get away from all the...humans, sweaty and bunched together... _they wouldn't be able to run away. I could shock them all unconscious..._

I awoke from my thoughts when he grabbed me, and I slapped him immediately. It shocked both of us.

"I don't care about you and what you do, you know that, but it meant a lot that you tried, but now you've ruined..."

I heard laughter coming from around the corner.

 **A heartbeat and then another..five**.

I couldn't stop myself, and Garrett couldn't stop me either.

I didn't realize I had moved until I broke our passionate kiss again. We had moved to a more main part of the street under a street light. Around us were bodies, and I even partly stood on one.

"Kate don't-"

I pushed him away, "I need..I just..." I moved away, and ran.

* * *

 **Garrett**

"I chased her for a while, but she covered up her scent and I couldn't find her anymore." I finished.

Everyone had walked into the room as I was finishing the story, Edward leading them. I bet he saw everything I did as I retold the story. He was impassive, but shock was on Tanya's face and a couple of the others. We all knew how hard it was to change the diet and grow an intolerance to human blood, but to break it so easily and quickly.

"How's Lilly?" Was what Kate asked when I stopped talking, not looking at anyone in particular. She was quite attached to Jasper; maybe he was calming her slightly, I saw their hands clasped.

"She hasn't woken yet, but I'll know when she does."

"Why does she think I'm her mom?"

"You..." Edward took a second, "You look like the image of her mom I saw in her head. A spitting image. So she just immediately thought it was you." This was interesting and everybody nodded, but I was more concerned about something else.

"Why did their hands glow when they touched hands?" I asked aloud.

"Their hands?" Edward looked confused.

"When they touched hands, it sort of glowed."

"Her hand did grow warmer while I held it." Kate added to what I said. It felt good that she was acknowledging what I was saying, even if it was about someone or something else.

"We'll just have to find out when she wakes up."

 **Kate**

Everybody milled about, waiting for something I couldn't figure out what. I stayed with Jasper, holding his hand. He was calming me, and Alice allowed him too which was nice. Garrett stayed close but I tried to ignore him as much as possible. I couldn't deal with him at the current moment.

"Oh, Kate." Esme said, coming out of the kitchen. "It's Seth's 18th birthday today."

"Oh."

"Yes, well we're just waiting for him to arrive." she smiled reassuringly at me like she always does. I couldn't do the same, I felt to horrible. That poor girl...

"Why were you covered in Lilly's blood, Kate?" Jasper questioned me again. It unnerved me how he could counsel sometimes, but I really needed it I guess.

"I was headed this way..." my voice cracked, "she was already bleeding, and she crossed the road, asking for my help and I..."

"You what, Kate?"

I closed my eyes, and saw myself launching at her arm. I remember the taste of her blood; it tasted as if it was already laced with venom and when I noticed that I let her go. I had moved her to the spot where the Cullens had found her and ran.

"There was already venom in her system?" Edward asked. He kept appearing out of nowhere, it was really disconcerting. I nodded, and he went to tell Carlisle.

"We're here! Esme where's the cake?!" Voices came from outside, and the scent of dog hit my nose. It was a pleasant change from the blood I noticed was still covering my clothes. I was embarrassed slightly but it was too late because the wolves had already entered the room. I looked up to see them staring at me.

I smiled at Seth even though it was slightly wasted. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

Esme and Jasper filled in the wolves, and they were nice enough to leave it all on hold for the festivities. Despite the blood on my clothes, Seth came over to me, after a really looooong stare, even for Seth. He gave me a big hug, as he seemed to have grown exponentially while I was gone.

"It's good to see you, Katie."

"I have a present for you." I reached into my pocket, and took out a shark tooth bracelet I had picked up. I grabbed his wrist and laced it on for him.

"Thanks Kate." he wrapped a arm around me and dragged me away from Jasper, past...Garrett in the doorway into the kitchen. "Sure your okay?" he whispered into my ear. "You and Garrett seem icy."

I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. They'd only been filled in on the whole Lilly situation, I didn't want to bring up anything else.

Like the good friend he was, he enjoyed his party, but kept me close the whole time, comforting me. It was nice and I felt a lot calmer. I even laughed when the other wolves put cake in Seth's face...until the pain in my gut that had me doubled over on the floor.

 **"MOM!"**

* * *

 **I'D REALLY APPRECIATE A READ AND A REVIEW GUYYYYS! Hope you enjoyed it though :D Hope it's starting to make sense...if not, you'll just have to wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I'm late in updating, I'll try and do an extra long chapter to make up for it. :D Cheers to THOSEstories for your last review again :D**

* * *

 **Garrett**

She fell to the floor so quickly, and Seth was the one who was closest to help her. She convulsed and writhed, looking to be in so much pain, even I couldn't bear it.

"Check on the girl!" Carlisle shouted to Esme as he went to Kate first. "Kate, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Burning!" she gasped. Confusion passed on Carlisle's face and he looked to Edward for help.

"Like the change..."

"Carlisle!" Esme screamed. Everything happened so fast as she rushed into the room, Lilly came out, still covered in blood. Her eyes were flickering from a normal blue to red, like it was being poured into her pupil. She held her stomach, and staggered out looking only at Kate. She fell to her hands and knees and reached for Katrina. I didn't want her anywhere near her, but Seth and Carlisle allowed her too get close.

"Mom." she whispered. "Mom, please be ok."

* * *

If it were even possible, both Kate and Lilly passed out together. We, Seth and I, placed them into a bedroom, and as we returned (in silence I might add) we heard everyone speaking to Eleazear.

"The girl has made some sort of fatal bond with Katrina, after thinking her to be her mother. I think this has to do with what just happened and the glowing Garrett mentioned before." My head popped up as he mentioned this. Seth was the one who spoke though.

"So what exactly does this mean?"

"They could share any sort of bond, it's not really clear whether it's emotional or mental, but it's definitely physical."

"So, Kate will feel what Lilly feels?" Jasper asked.

"In a sense. I think it stems from the fact that she wants her mother so badly that...well you see the effect of it. Kate might be experiencing the change right now, alongside her, and we won't know for sure how to fix it until Lilly wakes up."

"Wait a second," Carlisle pondered aloud, "For this to have happened, Lilly would have had to have this ability before she started to change. Kate said she could taste venom in the girl's blood before she even bit her... "

"When Kate was explaining it, I saw the image of Lilly in her mind, and she looked fully human, no original bite, just a little shaken up." Edward added.

This is when I spoke, "So that means, this girl had this gift beforehand...as a human."

* * *

 **Kate**

I felt so...broken...if this is how Jesus felt when he was born again, then I don't even know why he bothered to get up and help all those people. I didn't even want to move.

"Mom?"

I restrained from sighing as the girl called me her mother again. It was slightly annoying, and no one had the heart to correct her. Reluctantly I sat up and looked over to her. She seemed to be moving as well, and then she looked over to me, eyes as red as ever.

"Mom, what happened to you? Who got to you? I-"

"First," I held up my hand to stop her, "I'm not your mom."

"What? Of course you are, don't joke OK."

"No, really I'm not. My eyes, for one aren't...well, human for one, and I've been alive a lot longer than your mother probably has." I realized I was being blunt and tried to pull back, "I know a lot has happened today, but I still needed to tell you that."

She rested her head back down and lay there silently for a moment, before mumbling, "She must still be there then."

"Where?"

"I need my mom."

I felt a tug in my gut again, and had to lean over.

 _"Garrett..."_

* * *

 **Garrett**

 _"Garrett."_

"Kate." Edward and I said at the same time.

We all filled into the bedroom, finding both Lilly and Kate awake. I wanted to go to Kate immediately, but Tanya and the rest of the Denali beat me to her. Even Seth got to her side before I did, and I was the furthest away. I growled to myself, but sated my irritation with the fact that she had called my name. If she needed me, she'd call again.

"I think I understand now that I'm here." Eleazear started talking again. He turned to Lilly cautiously, with a small smile. "It's nice to meet you Lilly, I'm Eleazear."

"You're a vampire..." she looked around the group, "You're all vampires."

"Have you encountered vampires before?" Esme asked quietly. Lilly simply nodded, which caused a quick look between everyone, wondering how this human knew about our existence.

Eleazear continued to talk to her, "We were all wondering about what happened in the woods before we found you, if you're up to telling us."

The girl made a wide gesture, and shrugged, as if she were annoyed he'd asked, "I needed help. My arm was bleeding, I was dizzy... I was looking for anyone to help me, when I saw someone in the shadows." Lilly looked towards Kate, "I couldn't see who she was, and then she...reached for me and I blacked out...then all I remember is his face," she looked at Edward, "and...K-K-Kate's. I thought she was my mother...I didn't want to lose her..."

"So you formed a bond, because you didn't want to lose her again...in any way."

"Sorry, I don't understand."

"It's alright Lilly, we'll figure it out along the way." Carlisle said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Now, Kate told us there was already venom in your system, do you know anything about that?"

Lilly clammed up and got all quiet, without making eye contact with anyone. Edward piped up, "It's okay Lilly, we're just trying to help you."

"Can you read my mind?" she asked him bluntly. Stunned, he nodded. "You're who I was trying to talk to before."

"Yes, and you'll know it's pointless to keep anything from me. I promise, we're here to help."

Lilly bit her lip, and her hand twitched in Kate's direction. She must really have a strong connection with her mother, even at the age she was...she looked old enough to be 19 or in her early twenties.

I looked towards Kate, wondering if she'd noticed the girl's dependence in the short amount of time she'd been with her. To my surprise, Kate reached out and held Lilly's hand, giving her a tight smile. "It's alright, I promise." Even though she had this reassurance, Lilly still didn't want to talk. "Do you want everyone to leave?" she asked. She nodded. "Is it alright if just Edward and I stay?" She nodded again.

"Alright everyone, lets move outside." Esme ordered.

* * *

After shutting the door, everyone went to their own separate groups, talking about Lilly. I stuck to Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice. Seth joined us as well.

"There is the possibility that Kate was the one that caused the change." Carlisle hypothesised.

"When you asked if she knew anything about the other venom she got scared," Jasper informed us, "like she didn't want to get anyone in trouble. Plus, if there was already venom in her body, she definitely wouldn't be walking around, especially while losing blood...it must not have affected her for some reason."

"This is all really confusing." Seth broke in angrily, "And why did she mention Kate coming at her like she was attacked or something. I know she was covered in Lilly's blood, but there is no way she would..." he drifted off. Everyone stayed silent as he puzzled it out. Then he looked at me. "Why isn't she talking to you!?" he demanded. "Ever since you two got together, I've never seen you an inch apart!"

Jasper tried to come to my rescue, "Seth calm down, we were planning to explain it all later-"

"No," the newly 18 year old Seth grabbed my arm in a tight grip, "I want to know now. **She's important to me**."

* * *

 **Lilly**

 _Why isn't she my mom? She looks like my mom...when I saw her in the woods, her blonde hair...the strong set of her jaw...even after that in this strange house lived in by these weirdly respectful vampires, she has all the same mannerisms. Even when she told me she wasn't my mom, it was blunt, just like how mom is with me. It's hard for me to believe that she isn't, especially after I found out, she was still comforting me, even though it looked like it pained her to be in the same room as me._

 _I feel so alone..._

I shook those thoughts from my head, knowing that Edward would be hearing them. He didn't make any indication that he did, which was mighty polite of him. Instead, he kept watching...Kate...what a name for her. It was difficult to call her that.

Neither of them rushed me into speaking out, so I was able to get my bearings. I believe I squeezed Kate's hand once or twice. The fact that her face was identical to my mom's still helped me in a way.

"There's a place...south of here, at least I think it's south, where these vampires own a hotel. It's five star, very fashionable and all that stuff, serves as a front for humans as well as vampires alike to stay. Most of the staff know, and they get paid extra for their silence." I expected one of them to interrupt. I knew all about the Volturi and the rules of keeping vampirism a secret from humans, but they didn't. "Anyway, underneath, it's...well a feeding grounds. The boss makes a deal with humans who need help, because his wife was killed by a vampire when he was still a scientist. Using the venom still in her body, he figured out a way to use venom to cure people of fatal diseases, like cancer and all those." Edward began to look concerned but still didn't interrupt. "My mom already worked at the hotel as entertainment because the pay was really good, and when I got sick...I mean I was already sick, but I got worse. She went to the boss and asked him to help me. He agreed on the condition that...well, after he made me better he got me to work there too, sometimes as a waitress, other times as a...feeder. Because I'd had the cure, he could stop me from changing when the vampires were finished."

My lip trembled as I took a deep breath and tried to finish the story. "One day, I got sold to this guy...Uriah, I think his his name was, and he wouldn't stop asking to feed from me. My mom's boss wouldn't stop him either, so my mom wanted me to escape, and we kinda succeeded in running away, but Uriah came after us, and I got hurt, which is why I was bleeding...but my mom...she stayed behind." I held tighter to Kate's hand. "She said she'd catch up, which is why I hoped so badly that you were her." I said looked at Kate, gulping, wondering why I wasn't crying.

"I need to tell Carlisle." He gave a pointed look at Kate, "I'll send Jasper in." Edward said and then left the room.

"I'm sorry I'm not her." Kate whispered, as I carried on gulping.

* * *

 **Garrett**

Seth, to his credit didn't lose it when I told him what happened. He said he was glad I told him, and that he knew it must have been hard for me and even harder for Kate to change our ways. He was so grown up and completely understood why neither Kate or me were our usual selves. It was...endearing.

When we had finished talking, that's when Edward had come out of the room and was filling everybody in on what Lilly had told him. We were so shocked when he finished, the whole room was silent.

Carlisle spoke first, "I spent...decades trying to find a way to make venom into a cure to help the sick. This is remarkable."

"But terrible," Esme added, "the way this man is exploiting people."

"We have to go there, and check it out." Alice said. It was obvious how everyone trusted her to be right all the time, like she was...God or something. "If the Volturi catch wind of this..."

"Everyone will die." I answered, dramatically.

I needed to talk to Kate. I thought it hard enough that Edward wouldn't be able to ignore my plea. He took me aside and took a deep breath.

"I know I can work it out," I said before he could speak, "And you know your best bet is to send Kate to this place first, if we're to get Lilly's real mom out. Kate can replace her, and then I can make sure she's safe, and then the rest of you can show up when we give you enough information." He didn't disagree with me, I could tell, but he shook his head anyway.

"What...you're gonna pretend to be a vampire wanting human blood, to watch out for your mate who is going to pretend to be human? It won't work. Everyone in that place knows the difference between humans and vampires, especially those pretending to be human. Let me and Bella go, we can fit in as a normal couple just staying at the hotel and..."

There was a scream form the bedroom.

"KATE!" I heard Lilly shouting.

I burst into the room first, to see Kate writhing again, although Lilly was perfectly fine. Ignoring our "icy" distance, I grabbed her hand.

"Kate, Kate, talk to me." Seth appeared on her other side doing the same thing. "What did you do Lilly?!"

"I don't know! I'm sorry!" Esme comforted her as we waited for Kate to stop. I saw a faint glow coming from her body, and felt a whole new type of fear as her scent changed.

Her skin became warm to the touch, I could hear a faint heartbeat and felt a pulse in her wrist. I jumped away, not being able to handle anymore.

Then she stopped moving, and opened her eyes. They were less gold, slightly more hazel bright. Everyone looked on in wonder, but Eleazear was the one to talk.

"It was a human bond."

"But Lilly changed!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Yes...and now so has Kate. Biogically in the same state as the _**human**_ Lilly that bonded with Kate."

"Kate..." I whispered in anguish.

"Is human now." Seth finished for me.

* * *

 **Ok, I gotta be honest, I love Lilly as a character. I love the gift she has, and her part in the story story that I can't tell you about cause of spoilers, but I hope you're not too mad at what I did. It's extra long since I'm so late updating, but give me a review and say why you liked it or why you don't! Do you like what I said about the vampire hotel? Venom cures for fatal diseases? COME ON GUYS, ILL EVEN TAKE HATE!**

 **I hope you like the mystery aspect and where the story is going. It's still a Garrett and Kate story and it'll be about love and _FAMILY_ AND DEATH! All sorts of twists and turns like that, so please stay tuned, I really like this pairing and especially this story. I'm excited every time I update.**

 **Until next time, which I hope will be very soon. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I was late updating, but please, a review :D I'm always so happy to update, so here is Chapter 5 :D I hope you're excited :3**

* * *

 **Kate**

It was gone...the burning from my throat, the need to feed, to drink to...Why am I so...cold...I opened my eyes. I remembered that Garrett had been next to me...where was he...I needed him...

"He's outside the room." Edward explained, and my eyes turned to his. He looked uncomfortable, and when I looked over at Lilly she looked positively horrified.

"What?" I croaked...I felt the need to clear my throat. "What?" I asked again.

"How do you feel?"

"What do you mean how do I feel? I feel...fine." I looked away from Lilly and Edward, posing my concern to Seth who was still by my side.

"He's only asking because...well..." Seth sentence drifted off into nothing and I felt myself getting angry.

"I hate secrets and for another I hate pussyfooting around any subject! I've had a lot to deal with in these last couple of days, and I think I'm finally getting over it. If you're not going to talk to me get Garrett in here!"

They didn't really have to, Garrett wasn't that far away; He was outside the door in fact. When he stepped halfway in, I felt my face warm and my chest tighten at the sight of him. I was tired of being angry at him, we could figure out the whole mess together, because I was already starting to feel better...but...why was he looking at me the same way as everyone else in the room.

I'd never seen Garrett scared; ironic, sarcastic, confused, interested and a true joker in the face of danger but never scared. Even if he had been scared, he had never shown such an emotion to me.

The room stayed silent, and Garrett didn't move from his half step through the door. I didn't ask him why. Thankfully, Carlisle came in behind him, lightning fast.

"Maybe it fluctuates or maybe it'll catch up to Lilly's state eventually." he mumbled, taking my wrist in his hand and holding his fingers there.

Eleazear moved in behind him, "I don't think there will be. The state Lilly was when we found her was human-"

"Mostly human," Edward added, "she had venom in her."

"You think it didn't just heal her, it gave her this gift as well?"

They kept going backwards and forwards, and it made me feel slightly dizzy. Carlisle's hand on my palm, me feeling warm...

"Don't panic, Kate." Carlisle spoke softly to me. He unhooked a stethoscope from the side of the bed and held it to my chest. I felt my heart...jump.

"No." I whispered.

"Kate," Seth warned, while placing both his hands on my arms softly, almost as if he was prepared to restrain me.

"What did you do to me!" I yelled in Lilly's direction.

She shook her head and looked to Eleazear, who answered instead, "There is a lot we don't understand, but when you found Lilly and she thought you were her mother she made some sort of bond with you while she was human. She has a gift, though I'm not quite sure its affects entirely but the bond has made you just like Lilly... _was_."

"What do you mean **was**?!"

"Katie." Seth looked directly into my eyes, his body hovering over mine, "You're human," I tried to push him away but couldn't, he was too strong for me now. "Lilly didn't know what she was doing. Once she figures out how to use her powers, there should be a way to get you back to normal." He looked to everyone else in the room for conformation and they each nodded, although it took Lilly a while to join in.

I saw the sincere confusion in her eyes and felt sorry for her. Instead of freaking out I took a deep breath. It had been a strange and stressful couple of weeks, and all I wanted to do was help Lilly find her mother, forgive Garrett and spend some time with my relatives...I wanted everything to go back to normal, but fate had a different plan.

* * *

They let me rest for a little while in the room. Lilly didn't say anything to me except that she was sorry. Garrett didn't come into the room either, even though I called for him once. Maybe he finally knew how how I felt after I left him in England. I was human now, and he for a change had to deal with his instincts wanting to hurt me, which was a lot worse, since he cared about me.

 **Garrett**

"You need to go to her." Jasper said to me when he passed me outside the door.

"How can I? I could smell her blood, like...nothing I've ever wanted...what happened in England...my lapse...I just can't..."

"I completely understand, but now you can feel the disgust and fear she's felt for the past couple of weeks. If you show her you're making an effort to get over it, maybe she'll be more likely to forgive you."

I heard a groan coming from the bedroom, but hesitated to move towards it. Jasper went in instead and Carlisle was close behind. They were a family used to crisis...it was quite interesting to witness. I stood, just glimpsing through the door and found Kate as the one groaning.

"What's happening?" I asked. No-one answered me. Instead, the smell in the room changed; the scent of human blood was gone and I could look at Kate without fearing for her safety.

At this realisation I ran towards her and took her hand, not caring to think how it was possible. "Kate." I whispered to her fondly. Her eyes were closed, but I saw a small smile tug at her lips at the sound of my voice.

"Just give me a second to open my eyes, I want to kill you before I forgive you."

I laughed slightly as she finally spoke directly to me, and relished touching my lips to hers. They were so...warm, and when she reacted to my kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck, the hold was strong, like I remembered. For a while, I felt like everything was back to the way it was meant to be...my Kate in my arms again...until she gasped harshly and her grip turned weak. I felt the cold of her skin grow in warmth with every moment I held her, but I didn't want to give into that fear again.

Then the smell hit me and I had no choice but to move away. At my growing distance from her she stared at me, eyes half closed, shocked and looking slightly tired. It was now so visible how much everything was taking a toll on her.

"It seems to be fluctuating." Eleazear said. I hadn't even noticed that he'd walked into the room.

"You said the bond was made because Lilly didn't want to lose her mother?" Jasper asked him, in which Eleazear nodded. "So now, Lilly knows Kate isn't her mom, and she's, excuse me for saying, conflicted about the role Kate has in her current situation."

"Which would make her state fluctuate! What a brilliant theory, Jasper." Eleazear and he smiled at each other, but I only saw them in my peripheral vision. I couldn't take my eyes off of Kate. She knew exactly how I felt, and I didn't need Jasper to know I was making her feel hopeless. Too much had happened. We still weren't ourselves, and on top of what had happened to **us**...there was Lilly and Kate's bond to think of now. Everything was pulling me away from her. I remembered the day I decided to be with her...the day she became my mate...the day I told her I loved her...and the day I messed it all up.

I felt Jasper give me a consoling pat, but it didn't make me feel any better. He was right...everything was my fault and I had to step up and fix it; it would help Kate. I took a deep breath and took her hand. Her wide eyes looked at our entwined fingers and I felt her pulse speed up. I didn't say anything, but I met her eyes with as much confidence as I could muster. _I'll try to make this okay Katie, I promise._

 **Lilly**

I couldn't speak, let alone think. Jasper was right, I was conflicted. I wanted my mother with me, I wanted her close to me, and I knew Kate wasn't her and yet...This conflict was affecting Kate and I really didn't mean it too. I knew I had an unusually strong bond with my mother because we had been through a lot. I needed her...and Kate...to me Kate was what I had of her...

"And that's ok." Edward comforted me, invading my thoughts.

"There's nothing wrong with you being emotional right now," Jasper added, "you've been through a traumatic time. No matter what conflict you're having, all we ask, and all Kate would ask, is that you recognise your gift and try to control it no matter what feelings your having. This is your bond, you control what happens to her."

"Swapping from human to vampire isn't exactly a delightful experience." Kate moaned sarcastically, making an effort to lighten the mood, and also breaking eye contact with Garrett to look at me. "But I wouldn't mind staying as one or the other."

Her eyes were pleading though, and I felt the pressure. I knew they were just asking me to do my best, but I was new to this whole life and I needed someone familiar too-

"Lilly." Kate gasped, eyes turning gold as she switched back to a vampiric state, "If you need me to stay close to you I will, I promise. As a human, it'll be easier for me to safely be around you, plus I think I know what the plan is to find your real mother, and it would involve me taking her place."

"You're going to rescue my mom?" I could only dare to hope.

"Yes." Edward said, with a sense of purpose. "We promise to rescue your mother."

I looked back at Kate, "You would do that for me?"

Her eyes liquefied again, becoming more hazel as she shrugged, "I know what it's like to have such a strong bond with family, and I know what it's like to lose them too." I saw her sister come up behind her and squeeze her shoulder. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

I wanted to cry, but instead I started blubbering again, "Thank you...all of you. So much."

* * *

It didn't take long for me to feel the full effect of the change. My first time accepting someone's hand up, my grip was too tight. Good thing it was Emmett Cullen; Bella told me how obsessed he was with feats of strength. The Cullen's made the whole transition kinda fun; they were so different from the vampires I'd come to know. One major difference is that they fed from animals and when I first joined them on the hunt, it was a surprising alternative. Of course, I hated it and the scents of human hikers attracted me, but the group...family helped me to resist.

On the way back Bella and Edward told me their story, and how Bella finally came to become a vampire; how good she was at first at resisting human blood...It was kinda inspirational, and it gave me new hope but...

I still worried for my mom. I managed to keep Kate in one state, as a human, and she was trying to get used to it all, but it exhausted her. Watching her with Garrett as well made the pressure on her state even worse, since it was all in my hands. He looked so out of his element, and even I could smell how good Kate's blood was. I had to leave the room sometimes for her safety and so did he. We bonded sort of over that.

Edward talked to him about how he first felt with Bella and it helped him, but I could only imagine what it was really like for Garrett to love someone whose blood smelled...well really fucking fantastic.

 **Garett**

I could only take it in small bursts. Edward explained Bella's human blood to be intoxicating...this was worse. Kate's scent alone was a stimulant that aroused me to her every movement. Plus there was the fact that she was radiant...I could appreciate human beauty because I could now see Kate's life written on her skin. I saw her love for me written in the blushes she created when I joked and flirted with her. It was slow going, but we were finally getting back to how we used to be...well, before she was my mate at least. She still hadn't officially forgiven me, but I gave her a break, she looked so tired.

Lilly was spectacular after just joining this new life. She managed to figure out how to keep Kate human as Kate had promised to help her. I had bonded with the girl over the change and how difficult the vegetarian lifestyle was, fighting her instincts etcetera.

It took a couple of days, but we seemed to have a routine down; who would hunt with Lilly, who cooked and looked after Kate...She was getting stronger as a human, less pale and exhausted.

As she was eating a chicken dinner with Renesmee, Seth and Jacob, she put down her fork and looked at me. Her new hazel eyes didn't deter me from noticing the true serious Kate. She wanted to talk to me.

"Are you ready to be alone with her?" Edward eavesdropped on her thoughts and whispered to me.

"It's gotta happen at some time hasn't it?"

She stepped outside, taking a route through the forest I remembered from our time at the Cullens house all those winters ago when the Volturi came for Renesmee. I followed slowly, watching her out of interest, glad to be with her again.

"I handled England badly." she stopped and told me without turning around. I halted a few inches behind her.

"No, I did. I'm too...patriotic for my own good. I just lapsed back into my old ways and I'm sorry-"

"I love you." she exclaimed, turning to me. "You love me, and we're a new couple. You wanted to get away. I had to bring you back to me. Of course we're going to have problems like what happened-"

"Kate, I never should have tried to force that on you-"

"It just felt like you-"

"Kate!" I shouted, laughing, "God, just forgive me would you." I carried on laughing and she joined in but then her laugh drifted off.

"It's easier to forgive you because I'm not addicted to blood any more...when I was...I felt so compromised by it all...the walls I'd put up to resist were torn down so easily by you...and it was... **amazing**...but it brought me back to all those men I killed. I didn't like revisiting those memories, Garrett."

We stared at each other for a little while, letting our understanding of how we had felt sink in. I decided to speak first.

"Where did you go?"

She smirked slightly, almost chuckling to herself, "I wanted to go to Slovakia...somewhere familiar before I came back."

"That makes sense."

"I thought about it while I ... slept. Such a weird thing to think that I sleep now, and dream."

I took a cautious step closer to her, "What do you dream about?"

"My life as a warrior...my sisters...you." a pink began to grow in her cheeks and I have to admit it was such a great feeling to know the thought of me in her dreams made her blush. Then she stopped smiling. "Is it really difficult to be next to me?"

"You smell...wonderful, believe me." I pulled her too me, as carefully as I could, "and I'd love nothing more...than to..." I closed my eyes and took back my next words. "but I'm trying. I know what I did to you now, I completely understand. So, I am sorry."

She pushed her forehead into my chest before whispering her reply, "I forgive you." she tilted her head up, and her warm lips stared me in the face, but I kissed the bridge between her eyes instead. "Baby steps?"

"Baby steps." I agreed.

* * *

 **Kate**

Everything was becoming better; Garrett and me were better, Lilly was better, me being human was better. We'd reached some sort of equilibrium stage in the events that had transpired, but of course there was still the matter of rescuing Lilly's mom and seeing this famed hotel for ourselves. We all assembled in the living room, and started to talk through a plan.

"We need to learn more about it. Firstly, Lilly what's it called?" Edward asked aloud.

"The Red Swallow Hotel."

There was a silence where I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Garrett beat me to the punch, "That's ironic." Another sign he was getting back to his old self and I was glad.

Alice's brilliant idea was to Google it, which none of us thought would work, but it was the top result for the search. We all gathered round to see what the place looked like.

It was bright and obvious which was a great idea, putting something so dark and despicable in plain sight; lots of lights, red carpet, concierge service. It advertised all sorts of entertainment as well as a side tab for their "natural cures" which didn't have anything except a note to visit in person for more information.

"We should book a private room, which is en-suite for special guests." Alice read out. "It has a red swallow next to it for VIPs. Must be a vampire code or something."

"So who is going?" Carmen asked.

"Well Kate because she has to swap places with Lilly's mom." Edward explained.

"I should go." Lilly spoke up.

Garrett uncrossed arms and shook his head, "You're a vampire now, they'll notice something's up. I'll be going to look after Kate."

"But you don't even know where it is without me, or who is who. My mom might not even trust you."

"She has a point." I told him.

"Perhaps her bond with Kate could help." Eleazear suggested. "At the moment, all we know is that it's physical, but maybe it's mental as well."

"Give it a try." Carlisle prompted.

I looked at Lilly, giving her a small smile of encouragement. She looked lost again but not as lost as when she first changed. "What exactly should I do?" she asked.

Jasper took up instructing her, "The way you kept Kate human, tap into that feeling whatever it was, but this time, try and share a thought, a memory. Just think of your mom."

Lilly's face relaxed as she closed her eyes. I bet she had some great memory of her and her mother, and it was probably sincerely beautiful...then I felt a tug.

 ** _"The boss' name is Donovan Chaser."_**

"The boss' name is Donovan Chaser." I blurted out.

"It worked." Lilly squealed, hugging me a bit too tightly and then stepping back realising what she'd done.

"It did." I smiled and rubbed my sore ribs, "Now we just have to see if it works over a vast distance."

"So is this decided?" Alice asked, "I can just book the place and-"

"Not so fast, I'm going too." Seth smiled moving over and hugging me to him.

"Course you are." I said sarcastically, "Your alpha is obviously going to let you-"

"He can go." Jacob told everyone, interrupting me. "Posing as a normal human guest."

"Won't the other vampires notice the smell?" It was a terrible idea. One whiff of dog and they might all get antsy.

"The humans are kept in a different wing of the hotel, and you said other vampires don't know about shape-shifters anyway...they'll just think...he stinks. Sorry Seth." Damn Lilly's knowledge.

He shrugged in response, "I can cope with that." He hugged me again, "Can't get rid of me that easily, Katie."

"Done then. Two guest rooms booked for a human and a vampire."

* * *

 **In another one of my fics, I turned a vampire, Jane, human so I didn't want it to be the same old thing. She can fluctuate thanks to Lilly's ability which is going to be so amazing later on in the story, trust me...no seriously it will.**

 **This update is over 3,000 characters! Cause I didn't want to rush it, so read and review. Love you all! 3 I see your reading and it makes me happy :D :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update time! Special thanks to IaraLupin who read Dawning Romance and reviewed which made me very happy. She said she'd be happy to read more of my stuff :D Things like that make me seriously so happy guys. But anyway, ON TO THE PLOT!**

* * *

 **Lilly**

It was decided that I should be at least present for the switch from my mother to Kate, so we all got into the different cars. Garrett would go in first, make himself known and then pick my my mother from a list of _feeders/entertainers._ Then he would prove that I was involved in the rescue, and that he was going to get her out, to swap Kate in, so they could find out more about the inner workings Donovan had. Seth would slot in there somewhere...Of course my mother was super close to Donovan...so it seemed like a very good plan.

I sat in the car waiting for the call from Garrett, and it was torturous. Kate was near to me and she was just as worried. Garrett had scoped out the hotel and told us there were lots of cameras and it would be difficult to find a way to get her out without being monitored. There were no cameras in the vampire suites, so they wouldn't know anything was up there until...well, never hopefully.

Kate patted my hand, "He'll be fine. He's full of charisma and charm so I'm sure he'll figure it out. You're mother won't be in harms way, I promise."

 **Garrett**

It was like nothing I'd ever seen. A normal hotel in the front and a vampire feeding ground in the back. On my way to my room, I'd already spoke to three different vampires. They were regulars and remarked about the great service and how it was...and I quote, just "ghastly" chasing after food all the time. _"You get the benefits without all of that running, tracking and killing, and only for a small price."_ They even led me to the desk where I could order, like it was a simple room service menu.

" _My mothers name is Kristen Arriva. She will be the most expensive one on the list."_ Lilly had told me. As I looked at the list I noticed she was right, and I asked the person at the desk about her availability.

The staff member looked shocked that I'd asked, "Are you new to the hotel?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No sir not at all, it's just that particular feeder is very precious to the owner. You don't really ask for her without his explicit permission."

 _"If any of the staff warn you about trying to book my mother, question them and say you'll pay any price."_

"Well that must be why she's the most expensive, and I'm willing to pay. I only want the best, and by her price she must be the best, wouldn't you agree?" I looked intently at the staff member, trying to make him uncomfortable, and it worked. He quickly went away to his computer, tapping keys.

"Ok, I'll add that to your overall bill. She should be waiting for you in your suite when you get there."

"Thank you."

"No problem sir."

I took an elevator up to the tenth floor and found room number 98. Using my key card I unlocked it.

They had done an exceptionally good job creating an accommodating room for a vampire. There was no bed, just a bed side table with a phone next to a fluffy couch. I suppose if you bought anyone with you, you'd have to ask for a room with a bed in it...to support any other activities...

On the couch was a woman with blonde curly hair. I had to blink twice in order to assure myself it wasn't Kate sitting there...Lilly wasn't lying about how identical they looked...like down to the nose.

"You sure have a way of making a statement don't you? won't be pleased." she said, turning to me with a flourish, her hair flipping, sending her scent across the room towards me. It must have been the protocol to these things.

"I hear you're his favourite." I replied, trying not to fall into the bait.

"Yes, but a girl's gotta have a break from time to time. So where do you want me?"

"Out of here." my words confused her, so I tried my best to give a comforting smile before taking out my phone and face timing Lilly, who answered straight away.

"Mom?" she said, as I showed Kristen the screen. The woman's face broke into shock and then utter joy as she looked at her daughter. I couldn't blame her for snatching the phone away from me.

"Lillith oh my god, you're alright!"

I turned away while they cooed at each other and tried to look for the best way to escape the hotel with Lilly's mother, as well as bring Kate in without being seen.

"Lilly...why are your eyes red? Who are you with?What have they done to you!?"

"It's alright mom I swear. After what happened with...look it's not important right now. I got away from him and there are these nice vampires who live in Forks who've taken me in. They're not like the ones at the hotel, they're kind and like a family...I'll have to tell you about it later, but I'm safe I promise. They brought me here to get you."

"Get me?"

"Yes, Garrett is going to bring you down out to us-"

"Lilly, I can't leave. Donovan will know I've gone and come after us again."

"No mom we have a plan. We're going to swap you for Kate."

"Kate?"

I walked back over to Kristen to see the screen, so I could see Kate's reaction. It was sort of priceless, because they just stared at each other for a while without speaking. I wanted to laugh but held it in for their sake.

"This is my mate, Katrina. She's happily agreed to swap with you." I explained.

"You do look just like me." Kate said, eyes alive with interest.

"You're also human. I'm not putting another human in harms way. Thank you for your help but I know exactly how stuff works around here-"

"That's why I'm here." I said, interrupting her. "To look after Kate and make sure nothing disastrous happens."

"And me!" I heard Seth call out in the background.

"It's a good plan mom. They'll be staying to check some things out. I don't want you staying there, you've done enough for me."

Kristen looked like she still wanted to disagree, but it was already decided by her daughter that she would be leaving so she nodded her head in compliance, "Fine. So how do we get out?"

"Garrett?" I heard Kate's voice on the phone, which I politely took back from Kristen.

"There are so many cameras, it's going to have to be a jump..possibly from the roof into the trees behind. We're on the floor just below the roof, so we should be ok getting up there."

"So your brilliant idea is to be Spiderman?" Kate's voice was unbelieving, but it only made me smile.

"Trust me, woman, this is going to be a no brainer. Talk to you in a soon." Before I ended the call I saw her rolling her eyes. It made me smile before I turned back to face Lilly's mom, who was paler than ever.

"What's the problem?" I asked, concerned.

"D-d-did I hear that we're going to jump...from the roof?" she stuttered.

"Yes..."

"I..I'm..."

"You're afraid of heights aren't you."

She nodded in answer and I tried not to sigh, because that would be really rude to this woman I had only just met. I crouched in front of her seat on the couch and stared into her hazel eyes, almost feeling like I was looking into Kate's human ones.

"I would never let you fall. I promise you. I told Lilly I'd get her mother back in one piece and I will. She trusts me, I just need you to trust me too."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. "Alright..for my daughter."

* * *

I helped her walk out onto the balcony and kept her from looking down. "You're going to have to hold onto me, ok?"

She was reluctant at first, body shaking and eyes not knowing where to focus. It was so strange for me to deal with a human fear like this when I'd had my own vampire ones to deal with lately, but as caring and understanding as I am, I took it in my stride.

"Tell me about your daughter and maybe that will help to distract you. Where was she born?"

This in turn got her to move, and I made sure she was holding on tight enough before I started to climb.

"She was born in Wyoming...home birth..her dad wasn't there..." Before she was even finished, we were on the roof and I was looking for where the Cullens had parked the cars.

"I don't think I can do this." she murmured, eyes on the horizon, and hair whipping around her face over my shoulder.

"Course you can, it's a simple hop, skip, and jump. I'll even count to three. Ready?" she nodded, and her body shook even more. "One...two...three." On three I started to run and then lept into the air, controlling our fall so we hit tree branches on the way down, until we landed a few feet from the cars.

"It's over, you can open your eyes now."

She was breathing heavily but she finally un-clamped her arms from around me and opened her eyes, promptly being tackled into a hug from Lily.

"Be careful!" I shouted at her, pulling her away from her mother quickly. Just in time as well, Lilly was looking a bit...unreliable. "Edward come and help them." As Edward took the two away to talk, Kate walked slowly towards me.

"Don't tell me your afraid of heights too?" I chuckled.

"No, but I'm just as fragile as she is. It's my realisation of that, that has me scared."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told her, I would **never** let you fall."

* * *

 **I can honestly say that felt a bit rushed, but that's only because Lilly's mom isn't as important at this juncture in the story...sorry to say that but it's true. Anyway, she was saved in what felt like a spy scene.**

 **What's important comes later. Look forward to later, but until then, a bit of new for you, next update will be about the inner workings of the hotel, meeting those involved and how it works and how it involved Lilly and her Mom so stay tuned! REVIEW! I PRAISE THE REVIEWER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. Some of you may know that I hurt my hand so I couldn't type for a while, then I caught up in coursework stress and just couldn't find it in me to write. This story in particular was giving me a headache, but I'm back now, and hopefully this is what you've been waiting for, so here it is, my update!**

* * *

 **Garrett**

Getting Kate back in took the same plan as getting Lilly's mother out, and we managed to get back just in time to see the room door burst open. I was guessing the angry man who entered was Donovan Chaser, the leader of the whole operation. He looked younger than I thought he would be, just about reaching middle aged possibly late thirties, but maybe his "venom cure" could keep him mildly young as well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Do you know who she is?" he pointed at Kate. Kate, to her credit, sprang right into action, going up to Donovan, a mild smile on her face.

"Doesn't he have permission?" she smiled that feminine smile she reserved for those who really irritated her, but to this guy he wouldn't know that because he didn't know Kate. She reserved real smiles for her family...and for me. To anyone else, it looked flirtatious and kind, "I don't mind it really, he's quite charming."

Don't lay it on too thick, Kate. I thought to myself. Kristin may not act like that all the time. Luckily for us though, the big guy ran with the act, and then placed all his attention on me when Kate came to stand next to him.

"Who are you?" he asked again, more adamant this time for an answer.

"Garrett. Nice to meet you."

"You're new here so I'm going to cut you a break. Do you know who I am?"

I took that second to ponder overdramatically, with a hand to my chin and everything, "No." I shook my head. "Not really."

"I'm Donovan Chaser. I own this hotel you're staying in. For one thing, you gotta get special permission to have feeders up here, and for another, Kristen," he pulled Kate closer to him with quite a force, "Is my personal favourite girl, and you need my explicit permission to have her, and right now you're not in my good favour." The man looked quite outraged with me, and I didn't know how I was to manage getting close to him now, but once again Kate swooped in to save me.

"Why don't you give him the benefit of the doubt and show him around? I'm sure he'll appreciate it, and you never have to worry about his naive nature again." Kate was doing an excellent job...until he took that time to really look at her.

I went on high alert; if this guy liked Kirsten at much as he did he would be impressed with the Katrina copy, but there was one difference we had to hope he didn't notice, the golden flecks in Kate's eyes, as she was effectively still a vampire like me.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked, bringing her even closer to him. His arms latched around her and I saw her back tense as she forced herself to stay where she was.

"The man here." he gestured to me, "He's quite funny. He's not a regular, so his humour has put me in a good mood."

"Why can't I put you in that good of a mood?" he looked genuinely upset by it and I didn't know how Kristen would react in this situation. I would suppose anything she did, she did for her daughter, but if her daughter had already gotten away from here, how exactly would she act then. Hopefully that bond of Lilly's was helping Kate, because I really couldn't tell.

"You know why, Donovan." Her voice dripped with disdain all of a sudden and I knew she had gotten some advice from Lilly. SHe promptly pushed him away and stepped back; I observed, closer to me.

"Sir?" I asked, trying to take his attention off of Kate,"That tour?"

He took a second, eyes on Kate. They drifted down her body lingering in those places only I coveted. I held a hiss in the back of my throat and tried to keep my face impassive. Finally he nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

 **Kate**

Lilly was in my head the whole time, warning me about her mother's mannerisms and personal decisions on how to act around Donovan. I bet her mother was there with her as she relayed this info to me.

Basically, she summed up, act as he is the most repugnant man on god's green earth.

I can do that. I said to myself.

Donovan didn't grab for me again as he led us down the stairs instead of going in the elevator. For this I was thankful, and as subtly as possible, I strayed closer to Garrett. I felt an urge to reach out for his hand, but there were men behind us that belonged to Donovan.

"Why are we taking the stairs? Wouldn't the elevator be faster?" Garrett asked, voicing my thoughts.

"We couldn't have human guests coming downstairs by accident, pressing buttons. A child could wander down here." As he said this, we got to a certain level where he opened another door with a key. Jazz music erupted from the dark as we passed through. What I saw was...extraordinary. It was fortunate I was effectively human, and who knew how Garrett felt.

It was a long hallway, slightly dark, and filled with...well what sounded like moans. Covering different turn off was a curtain, and I didn't bear to think about what was happening behind them. This was something new, something...human. Only a human would think of something like this. I knew there was a smell of blood on the air when Garrett tensed beside me.

"A vampire killed my wife a couple of years back." Donovan started to explain, carrying on down the long hallway, "She was the one who had the idea for the hotel and what's above ground is in homage to her... I was still a scientist back then...still am, sort of. Anyway...she was attacked by one of your lot, and because I was still working, I didn't realise until I got home some hours later. She was still alive when I returned, and she explained your existence to me...somehow she had known about you for a long time. She said that she didn't want to become one of you, so she asked me to extract the venom from her system. I obliged of course, but there was no time to get her to a hospital as she had lost so much blood. She died in my arms. It was a sad time...and to this day I regret my heartlessness as my mourning only lasted a couple of seconds. The scientist in me kicked in. The venom I had extracted from her piqued my curiosity and I had to look at it very closely."

He opened another door to the left of us, we never reached the end of the hallway, and turned into a bright white room, in high contrast to the darkness of the hallway.

"Of course, I had to learn more about your kind before I could finally understand the potential of your venom. When you are reborn as it were, everything in your body is fixed, made perfect. You're not even very monstrous, more like a beauty that cannot be obtained by humans because I will admit, you're supernatural. I began to think, what if there was a way to take that healing power and apply it to the world's most deadly medical conditions...and eventually I found a way to do so, as Kristen would very well tell you."

He looked towards me expectantly. I was supposed to finish the story but I couldn't and Lilly wasn't telling me anymore. Luckily, Donovan took my silence as simple avoidance.

"It was a painful and low time for her, I understand why she wouldn't want to recall it, but she knows the miracle of your venom. Her daughter was very sick and my cure helped her to survive her condition. It's helped all of these people. Ultimately, I've made my wife's death into a great thing. I even found this lovely woman." This is when he chose to grab me in his arms. I needed to hear the rest of his story so I hesitated in pushing away.

He gestured around us with his free hand, and I noticed by looking where he pointed, that the room we were in was effectively a hospital. Everyone around us was in some state of sickness, hooked up to a dark grey bag of fluid.

"It's a good system for both parties, in terms of payment. You could pay with money, but for those in these situations, money is hard to come by as they've already paid for so many different treatments."

"So what do you do?" Garrett asked him. I heard the mild disgust in his voice, probably lingering from the long dark hallway.

"In exchange for blood, you give us samples of your venom, and in exchange for your venom, when they get well, the sick work in my hotel giving back to humans and vampires alike, in whatever way I ask them too. Of course the more serious the case, the longer they have to earn the right to leave service." He looked at me again, and I looked at him straight on in what I hoped was defiance. I didn't need Lilly's help to know that Kristen hated this man. Of course she wanted to help her daughter with whatever sickness she had, but not being able to leave...I knew how thankful she must have been that her daughter was finally able to get away. It was no secret that Donovan really liked Kristen...he would never let her leave. Joke was on him though, because she already had.

"You don't let them leave?"

"It's how things work around here."

I couldn't see Garrett's face anymore, as I was stuck in Donovan's arms, but after a small growl on his part, he moved forward and took a closer look at one of the fluid bags near to an empty bag.

"Venom alone would still turn them into vampires, so what have you done to it?"

"I found a way for the venom to kill itself off as soon as it's done repairing the body."

"But how-"

"You seem fairly interested." he turned on Garrett very quickly, scrutiny written all over his place. "I've created a very practical system. I help people, don't you dare try and take this away from me."

In mock surrender, Garrett put up his hands, "I'm a curious guy, that's all."

* * *

 **Garrett**

We left the hospital and headed back upstairs, Donovan keeping a tight hold of Kate. I needed to get her away from him somehow, so we could relay everything we had learned to the Cullens.

I decided to try being charismatic again, even though as far as I knew, Donovan hated that. "So what's the verdict on me and Kristen here." We were standing in the hallway on my floor, coming up to my doorway.

"Why so interested in her, Garrett, was it?" he made himself look like he really wasn't interested but I could tell that he was.

"She's on the top of the list downstairs." I winked at Kate, and she smiled in return. Hopefully Kristen like charismatic in real life, "I like taking from the top."

He looked from me to Kate, his paranoid eyes once again scrutinous, but behind them was a need to be accepted… a need to be accepted by Kristen. Maybe he truly did miss his wife, even though for a short time, but I could see he thought he had found the woman who could possibly make his life better, if only she didn't hate him so much. I could see he really did want to make her happy, but I didn't forgive him for using her, and her daughter. No one's sickness was so extreme that they could never leave. He was going about it the wrong way…

But obviously he would do anything for Kristen as he made a decision, and pushed her towards me, "She's all yours for tonight. Expect a huge bill."

Despite his annoyance, I made a show of winning her, by spinning her around and catching her in my arms. Kate's laughter bubbled to the surface and I knew I was doing to good of a job when she gave me a cautious eye.

"This way miss." and I helped her into the room, promptly shutting the door.

* * *

 **I thought this was the perfect time to show that Kate and Garrett's relationship really is on the mend. They can't help but react to each other...which may get t hem in trouble later. Review if you can, let me know if you're still reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys :D Sorry it's late again. Bit of a romantic bit and a hint at what's happening next :D :D Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

 **Garrett**

I shut the door and turned to see Kate on the couch, taking out her phone. I guessed she was calling the Cullen's but I wished she didn't have too… but I kept my thoughts to myself.

Edward answered the phone, immediately called Carlisle before asking, "What have you found out?"

"They allow vampires to drink if they pay with a sample of venom…"

"...And the humans who are sick pay for their cure with _service_ to the hotel." I spat out the answer, disgusted by the whole thing, even though the prospect of blood was so easy. My instincts wanted to chase, none of it made sense.

"Lazy… vampires?" Edward asked, stunned.

"Aristocratic pretending vampires." I mumbled.

"So what happens to the venom in the bloodstream?" Carlisle asked, changing the subject.

"It's...killed." I replied, "I tried to find out how but that made me seem too curious. All I know is that he can stop the change... **dead**."

Kate held the phone closer to her face, "We need to talk to Lilly."

"But not right now." I interrupted, "It's late. Talk. Later. Bye." I pressed the end button on the phone. Kate turned round to me really fast, her hair whipping but I was already laughing and falling onto the floor.

"Why did you do that? We could get some answers. I don't want to stay here forever, Garrett-"

"But we're in a hotel, Woman." I exclaimed, giving her my cheeky smile, voice low and suggestive. I started to stand slowly, and walk around to the front of the couch to kneel in front of her. "In a vacation destination." I took her, now warm, hand in mine, feeling her pulse quickening. It both scared and excited me. "Kate," I moaned, "I need to make up for England."

"Garret," she sighed, shaking her head at me, "you can't-"

I ignored her, bringing her hand up to my cheek and holding it there. Her pulse picked up even more and her breathing turned laboured. It was all I could hear, that beautiful sound, her human anatomy reacting to mine.

"Garrett, this isn't a good idea." she tried to pull her hand away, but I held tight. "Ow!" she yelped, and I loosened my hold slightly, but still held on. "I'm still a human, and as much as I hate it-" Her voice was just noise as I leaned up to kiss her, savouring the feel of her lips and hoping it would replace the thought of her warmth, and the feel of her skin under mine...how easy it would be to just pierce her neck with my teeth-

"GARRETT!"

 **Kate**

It was like electricity. I was missing mine, but he brought it back with hands on my skin.

I knew it wasn't a good idea to start with. My head said no, he wasn't ready to deal with me as a human yet, but my body and my heart said yes. His fingers traced up my arms and caressed my neck just before his lips touched mine.

I realised how much I missed Garrett. I hated that I could have ever been angry at him when he was so good to me in every way, especially this one-

"GARRETT!" I yelled when his teeth pricked my neck, but he didn't let me go.

We froze in that position, me with my arms trying to push him back and him poised to bite through my flesh. The situation was difficult and I had no idea how to fix it. My emotions were warring with each other.

"Sharing that blood with you." he whispered, "Seemed like such a good idea, just like this…"

"Garrett, you need to get out of this habit. Please."

"You don't realise how good you smell… how you feel… how much I miss you." I knew that when his teeth sunk deeper that he'd lost all control. I had to do something.

 _Lilly, if you can hear me, I need to be a vampire right now. Just for a second, this-_ But all my blabbering was unnecessary as I felt the pain of the change rising in me already. It didn't take as long this time, and it was almost as if I was used to it, and as the pain crescendoed, I was able to shock Garrett away from me.

He landed next to the terrace door with a loud thwack.

Just as quickly as I was turned human, I was turned back again.

 _I'm sorry but I can't keep that up. Jasper says it's because my mom's finally back...I-_

 _It's alright,_ I replied, _but listen out, I need to talk to you later, before I got to … sleep. I'll call._

Garrett hissed when he looked up at me, crouching. For the first time I noticed that his recently changed golden eyes, had red flecks in them. He really was losing control.

"Garrett. Think about where we are, what they do here. About the fact that I forgave you. It's water under the bridge. We need to get this information, it could help so many people-" I stopped as he stood up, silent, the hunter still raging in him; I could tell.

"I wish everything could go back to how it was but I- Ahhh!" I clutched my stomach in pain, bending over.

 **Garrett**

Her cry of pain snapped me out of my trance and I rushed cautiously over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she gasped, "I just..hurt… I can't breathe and I-" She was panting so much and I didn't know what to do, I felt my own pain in my helplessness.

"Ca-" She broke off again going still, and immediately stood up like nothing had happened. Her eyebrows knitted with confusion and I gingerly turned her to face me. "It's… it's gone."

"The pain?" I asked. She nodded. Before I could ask anything else, the door burst open and two men in dark suits took Kate away from me.

* * *

 **Well there's your hint, in the next we'll be checking on Lilly :D Stay tuned :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter guys :D Hope you like :D And thank you to Wenduo for your kind reviews, for this story and Dawning Romance :D . I don't know why they aren't showing up on the review page, but nonetheless I got emails :D Don't beat me at my own game ;) READ ON!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Lilly**

On the drive back, I had to be in separate car from my mom. Carlisle and Edward both said it was for her safety, as she was still a newborn, but she was given a phone so we could stay in contact and I could explain what happened after we got separated.

"So your… your a vampire now?" she sounded quite upset about it, "Because of the girl who swapped places with me?"

"Kate is a lot older and stronger than she looks. I promise she's fine. Plus… we're not sure if she changed me as… well you know."

"I do."

"But we can trust these guys, mom. I swear."

And she tried too. When we got back to the Cullens, she helped Esme cook and she met the wolves and they all ate together but when the meal was over she pulled me outside on the porch. Edward was close of course, to make sure everything was okay, but my mum ignored him.

"We need to leave, Lily. Get farther from Don as we can."

"Mom we can't leave. Kate is there risking her life, and I'm in control of that. There are things I can't really explain, but when she found me-"

"We can talk about that later. I just can't… it's such a strange place, with these people.!

I took her hands in mine, "They're good people, and if I hope to be any sort of good vampire I need their guidance. I don't… want to hurt you." I let her hands go, feeling the pulse throbbing inside her wrist.

* * *

My mom was everything if not understanding, and when Kate asked for my help, she was there even though she didn't really understand. Changing Kate back this time, at short notice, had actually taken a lot out of me. I don't even remember how I did it, but I remember falling to the floor, my mom being the first to help me back to my feet.

"What gifts exactly does my daughter have?" she asked Edward.

"She can create bonds with people. It's something we've never come across before."

"But what type of bond does she have with this, Kate?"

"I'll let her explain that herself." Edward said, nodding at me and then backing off.

I led my mom to the temporary room the Cullens had given me and sat down on the couch, holding my stomach. She sat across from me on the bed.

"It's weird that they have a bed in here." she said, laughing. I laughed too, and felt so much happiness that my mom was back with me. She looked at me with the same look she had when I was in the hospital, absolute caring.

"So what's this about then? This… bond?"

I sighed, "The Cullens figure that I bonded myself to Kate… magically…. because when I was lying there in the forest… her face… i thought she was you." I hated saying it, and I could tell she was upset by it, but I kept going. "I was tied to her, as a human they think, and because of that, I was able to turn her between human and vampire, which is how she was able to take your place at the hotel. I'm the only only one keeping her that way."

I looked at my mother and she looked really sad, but she nodded in understanding. Before we could talk anymore, my phone rang. The ID was Kate's and I knew I had to answer it.

"Take it. I'll go downstairs and help with lunch. Those boys sure can eat." she smiled, before leaving the room.

I answered the phone. "Hey, Kate… Why is it so dark?" I said, looking at the screen.

"Donovan got some guys to stuff me in my room. It's fine, I don't know what I would have said to Garrett anyway if I'd have stayed in his room." In the dark lighting, I could see she looked slightly worried… or maybe I felt it.

"What happened?"

Kate took a minute to mess with her hair, putting in front of her head and then behind. "He.. we… he was saying sorry for what happened. He really wasn't in control of himself…" As she spoke I felt a peculiar sensation rise in me.

"In more ways than one, I'm guessing." I laughed, causing her to laugh as well. i was glad I got her to smile. I had messed up her life enough.

"He tried to bite me. It wasn't his fault, it was just the state I was in…" she drifted off.

Without even meaning too, I started speaking, "It's a difficult thing. On the one side as a human, you're not angry at him anymore in your weakened state, but as a vampire you can't forgive him."

"How… how did you guess that?"

I shrugged, "I guess…"

"It's the bond. Eleazear did say it might be emotional as well."

"That's true." she shook her head, "Look, anyway… I know it's an uncomfortable subject but I was wondering if you would tell me why your mother… needed to bring you here."

"Oh," I dreaded answering this question, "How I got sick."

"You don't have to if you don't want too." she said quickly.

"No, I should." I took a deep breath, "I… was really sick. I had lung cancer, like really really bad lung cancer. The doctors gave me a couple years left to live, and I was ok with it, because I had achieved enough in my life, and was happy. My mother… she was my mother-"

"She couldn't accept that fate when she knew she could help you."

"Yeah, she'd known Donovan for way longer than before she started working there… then it all kinda spiralled outwards."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. Ask what you want to ask."

"Do you have any idea what they used in the venom they gave you?"

I thought about it. "No. they just said it would cure me and everything would be alright."

"Alright, thanks for telling me-" Alight burst through the room, and the call ended.

 **Kate**

The men who had shoved me into the room were back. the biggest one grabbed me off the bed where I had quickly stashed the phone.

"Get dressed, Donovan says, and meet him in the main ballroom."

The other one handed me a sparkly slip of a dress. I recalled Emmet might call it something straight out of Roger Rabbit, but as I shooed them out to get dressed, I couldn't remember what that meant. He was supposed to show us the film when we got back.

I put on some heels and made my way out of the door. I took the elevator and once I reached the foyer, I followed the signs to the main ballroom. Once there, jazz music was playing as I looked for Donovan.

What surprised me was the fact that a man with a suit was entertaining him with ease, even making him laugh.

It wasn't until the man turned around, I realised it was Seth, all dressed up and schmoozing Mr. Chaser.

What in the world had he been up too?

* * *

 **Hope no one had forgotten Seth was there :D Here he is. What do you think he'll do next? Review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Kate**

"Kristen." Donovan called to me as I descended the stairs, standing with a hand to escort me to a chair. "Samuels, I'd like you to meet my escort, Kristen Arriva. Kristen, Seth Samuels."

Seth produced a devious smile and reached out to kiss my other free hand, while I tried my best to simply nod conspiratorially at Donovan's introduction of us.

"I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this young man had the audacity to strike up a conversation with me," Donovan carried on to explain as we all sat down, "He tells me he's a young scientist, one who has closely followed my scientific career."

"All two papers of it." Seth interjected, making them both chuckle at some secret joke between them. Somehow, Seth had managed to make his inward appearance just as distinguished as his outside one gaining favour with the paranoid but professional Donovan Chaser… Impressive as it was, all I wanted to do was berate him for it.

"Well anyway, I immediately wanted to introduce you two." He gave me a significant look, "I remembered that Lilly… she might be needing someone her own age to talk too right about now, but I see you didn't bring her with you." He squeezed my knee tightly, before turning his attention back to Seth, "You see, with me being the main male figure in her life, I think of these things you understand."

Seth nodded, his jaw imperceptibly clenching, "Of course."

It was obvious to both of us that Donovan was trying to bait me. It was a reminder that he hadn't forgotten Lilly's absence and, as Kristen, _Lilly's mother_ , he must have thought I knew where Lilly was and would do anything to be with her again. Ultimately he must have thought reminding her about her daughter, she would lead him straight to her and be able to bring both of them back to the hotel… it was a good thing we had them as far away from here as possible.

"How old did you say you were Samuels?"

"21, sir."

"Ah. I was that age when I -"

"-wrote your first paper, I know." Seth interrupted, causing them both to laugh again. Donovan especially.

"I'm in such a good mood now; I didn't get much recognition for my work. I think I'll fetch us both another whisky." He got up and walked straight to the bar.

When Chaser was out of earshot, I whirled on Seth, "21?! Samuels?! Science?!"

He shrugged, a boyish grin breaking through his facade, "Yeah. Why not?"

"You're 18," I hissed as quietly as possible, "and barely just. You can't be drinking alcohol."

He pretended to pout, "You're no fun, Katie."

Donovan looked over at us quickly and I leaned back, retaining the illusion we were calmly talking.

"Course I'm not, Mr. Samuels."

He rolled his eyes at my quip, "I have family you know. However and whenever we escape from here, I don't want my name to lead back to them."

I blinked, "That was… smart."

"I'm wounded you think I'm not smart."

"No, it's not that it's just… how did you come up with all this so fast?"

"The Cullens called me right after you called them and told me as much as they could… if the guy was, slash is, a devoted scientist, he has to have work somewhere; I thought the best way to get close to him was to show an interest in it."

"But you don't even look like a scientist!"

"Looks can be deceiving, my dear Kristen." Donovan cut in, returning with two small glasses. He passed one to Seth, but I glared at him until he relented, instead holding it out to me.

"Why don't you take this Miss?"

"Why thank you Mr. Samuels."

I watched the two talk for what felt like hours about work and such. I had to hand it to Seth; he had done his research, and it seemed like there was a lot of it.

He questioned Donovan on some of his past experiments, things he hadn't thought about in a long time, and wondered what he had done to give it up and become the manager of a hotel. Donovan evaded some of his questions, probably to avoid the fact that he had a vampire feeding ground underneath his hotel as well as the cure to all diseases. Seth was smart enough not to push the subject.

When their chat was finally over, Seth offered to escort me to my room when Donovan explained he had some business to attend too. In the elevator, we were finally allowed to talk normally.

"Not so bad then huh, Katie?"

I laughed despite of myself, "Indeed, not so so bad at all, though I still don't know how you managed it."

"Just give me some credit," he winked, "and some trust." The elevators hummed as we kept travelling up. "So should we meet Garrett and call the Cullens together or-"

"I don't think that's a good idea, for me to be in the same room as him right now." I told him, speaking quickly.

He became very quiet, "Has… has something else happened?"

"Seth, I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded, looking away. After a moment he said, "You look stunning in that dress… would've thought you'd want to show him that one…"

"Seth!" I hissed again, this time far louder and more menacing.

I made him flinch, but he managed to keep his voice strong, "Look. We need to work as a team alright; whatever's bothering you two needs to be put aside right now-"

"He tried to bite me."

The words hung painfully in the air.

Seth's voice had devolved into a whisper, "He tried to what?"

"You heard me."

The Elevator dinged on Garrett's floor.

"You can get to your room on your own can't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"I'll see you later, Kate."

* * *

 **Lilly**

The waiting game for another call had everyone on edge, especially Alice. I hadn't been around for long enough yet to know everyone's story. But I did know that some of the other vampire's in the Cullen family had gifts too, just like me and Edward. Alice could see glimpses of the future, that's how the Cullen's had found me… but at the moment she wasn't doing all that well.

She sat in the corner with Jasper hovering over her, muttering words I couldn't hear. Edward came over to me on the couch, interrupting my concentration on the room.

"She can't see anything when the wolves are involved."

"Huh?" I turned my full attention towards him.

"It's been pretty crazy since you got here; between you, Kate and your mother, we haven't been as informative with you as we could have been."

"No it's okay. I understand, there will be time for that later. I know you did all this to help me and I'm happy to return the favour."

He smiled sweetly and gave my hand a squeeze, "I owe you a little explanation though, for now. You know Jacob and all his friends who were here? Seth?"

"Yeah."

"Well for now, I'll just simply explain them as wolves. They have a pack and everything… their presence… it creates a blank spot in Alice's visions. She can only see possibilities of what might happen in the future, but with Seth along on the trip with Kate and Garrett, she can't see anything that's going on. It frustrates her, just like it used to frustrate me when I couldn't read Bella's thoughts."

He looked over at his mate who was sitting with the Denali. I hadn't seen much of them when I'd first arrived, other than Eleazar, but Esme had told me that they were Kate's family and they had been really worried about her before I'd shown up.

None of them had come with us to the hotel, and had stayed to themselves mostly. I wondered if it had anything to do with me.

"I think they're just scared that Kate may be a challenge for them to be around. Eleazer is the only one to get close to her and he says it's strange to be near her. They didn't want to put her in jeopardy, so they left for a while; I don't think Kate even noticed they were gone, but they were just protecting her. They came back after Garrett and Kate left for the hotel, wanting to be here to know what was going on."

"I didn't mean to make so many problems for them."

"It's okay. Everyone's frustrated."

"Why did you let him go?" Alice asked aloud all of a sudden, grabbing everyone's attention. She stood from her place in the corner and in a flash loomed over Jacob, who I understood to be some sortof leader of the other boys.

"He wanted to go." he replied simply.

"Yes, but why? This doesn't affect your kind in any way."

"Kate is his friend."

Edward stiffened next to me; he must have heard something Jacob's thoughts

"Edward." Jacob said his name in warning.

Edward didn't even rise from his seat, "Garrett won't like it when he finds out."

"It's not what you think."

"Not like what?" Alice asked, looking as if she hated to be left out.

Edward rested a hand on her shoulder, now standing, a sign that he would tell her later.

"How is it not like that Jacob?" His eyes flicked towards Renesmee, Edwards… daughter.

"If it had been like that, I never would have let him go; all he wants is to protect her and see her happy. Garrett and Kate together is what makes her happy, so if that's what she wants, that's what he wants too."

* * *

 **Garrett**

The sound of hard knocking at my door was the only thing that shook me out of my statuesque thinking; I hadn't moved since Kate had left… I was too in awe of myself.

When I managed to get up, Seth had already barged through the door… and in a suit of all things.

"We need to talk." he huffed.

"Is Kate with you?" I asked immediately, hopeful.

He gave me the most incredulous of looks, "What do you think?" I stared at his tight shoulders and angry expression and instantly knew…

"Oh… she told you."

He relaxed somewhat, now that I had said it openly, "She didn't want too." He walked over to the window before he turned back to talk to me, "I mean, how could you?"

I couldn't think of an answer, "I was weak."

"That's not good enough."

"Look, I know you care for her-"

"No, it's more than that, Garrett. You have to think now. Kate is HUMAN; She is vulnerable, she is fragile and she is tempting of all things, to you, and fifty percent of the people in this building."

"I know that. Don't you think I know that?"

"She's strong Garrett… she's not used to being in a vulnerable state with anyone, not just because she's human but because she doesn't know how to handle herself.. I can see it."

"I… I can see it too."

He gave me a small nod. "But if I have to protect her from you too-"

"Then so be it." I told him straight away.

I stared at the boy I once knew three years ago and knew that somehow he had vastly matured. He wasn't just here to be angry at me, he was determined and tactful to make something good come out of it. I knew Kate had picked a good friend in him, and found some of my previous jealousies slipping away. We both wanted her safe, and at the moment, that was enough.

"Good." He nodded once and then took out his phone. We prepared to talk to the Cullens together.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** _

**Guys I'm so sorry about the impossible hiatus. I just had a seriously stressful part of my life come to a close, but I am invested into this story. Kate + Garrett forever.**

 **I won't cling to the past though, I'll just say, I tried to fix some details I noticed were missing, like the fact that the Denalis were practically NON-EXISTENT (like why would I do that?)… but hopefully that didn't confuse you too much. Other than that, hope you get something out of this and it will develop into the future. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Lily**

Carlisle picked up the phone when it rang; it was only Seth and Garrett. Everyone looked confused.

"Seth, where's Kate?" Carlisle asked on everyone's behalf.

Seth's eyes were like steel when he replied, "She's not here. I'll catch her up to speed later."

The confused looks on everyone's faces didn't disappear, but just from the sound of his voice I alone realised Seth knew what had happened. Before I could stop the thought, Edward gave me a knowing look; he'd be questioning me later.

"Well.. have you found anything new?" Carlisle continued.

Seth detailed the conversation he'd had with Donovan about his work as a scientist, but he never brought up his interest in the supernatural and it's furthering ramifications. I assumed he never would - I knew how paranoid Donovan could be.

"...he also hasn't forgotten that Lilly is missing." Seth added. My mother looked over at me from where she was standing, stress lining her face.

I hadn't had any slip ups, but our conversations together as mother and daughter had been quite brief in recent days. The Cullens didn't want me to do anything I'd regret until they helped me with my restraint and thirst properly, though they admitted I seemed to be doing ok. It felt strange not speaking to her as often as I used too, but I could always tell when she was worried, even more so now. I was just sad that in my current state, I couldn't do anything about it.

"At this point," Carlisle spoke again, "if there isn't anything new you can learn from him, I would suggest that now is the time to find a way out."

"That's probably for the best." Garrett agreed.

"But why don't you get a sample before you go?" Alice suggested, jumping up too quickly and running over to where everyone was gathered around the phone. The idea was almost bubbling out of her.

"That's too risky." Everyone turned to look at my mother. "You should know by now how paranoid Donovan is. There's no way you'd be able to get back into his hospital unless he took you there, and even if you got down there, stealing one of his … _concoctions_ will only make him delusional enough to come after us."

There was a silence. Of course the Cullens wouldn't let Donovan hurt us, but the amount of exposure under wraps here was already too great. If they got any more involved, I could tell it would put a strain on them.

""Kate could be sick." Garrett suggested from the phone.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

His tiny image looked over at me, "He helped you, partly because he likes your mother right? If your mother were sick, wouldn't he want to help her too? He seems to like he a lot."

Carlisle interrupted with a grave look on his face, "Yes, but if you plan for Kate to carry the venom in her blood, I wouldn't allow it. We don't know what it could do to her in her current state."

"I'm not saying it will come to that." Garrett explained, "I'm saying, she pretends to be sick and he takes her down for some tests. She steals a bag of his cure and we leave.."

"And how exactly would you be leaving?"

"Through the front door."

 **Kate**

"That was a pretty gutsy thing for him to say." I said to Seth after he had explained everything to me.

"He seems to know what he's doing, so I'd say he… **_maybe_** has a plan…"

We looked each other in the eye before bursting out with laughter.

"Of course he has a plan." I chuckled, before yawning and settling myself on the bed.

"What's it like being tired?"

"Exhausting." I deadpanned.

Seth laughed again, shaking his head, and then came over to sit next to me. His demeanor changed almost instantly and I knew what he was planning to say before he said it.

"No, I still don't want to talk about it."

"I know."

"Then why are you pushing it?"

"I-" he paused and then sighed, "I feel like you should talk to me about it."

"But don't you understand what I'm saying? I. Don't. Want. Too." My voice went unchallenged by him, so I decided to move on. "So the plan is for... what? Me to pretend to be sick? I don't think a cold is going to get me down there."

"No. Something more than that; You'll tell him that since you've come back, you've been getting headaches and they haven't stopped, they've only gotten worse."

"Good… ok."

"He takes you down, you find an opportunity to take one of those IV bags, and then we'll get out of here, ok?"

"Ok."

We sat in silence for a minute, but I felt how tired I was getting and it was beginning to annoy me. "Seth, maybe I should sleep."

"Haha, that's a good idea." His arm wrapped around me into a close one armed hug. It was odd, but comforting and before I knew what was happening, his warmth was putting me to sleep.

"See you tomorrow, Katie."

 **Lily**

Edward came to find me a while later, after I had gone to feed. I wasn't ready to go back into the house with my mother there, so he came to find me.

"How are you?"

"I don't know… I feel so distracted all the time, I need to focus on one thing before I go in."

He chuckled quietly, and nodded, "I don't remember exactly, but I know what you mean. There is so much you notice and you feel like you're not in control."

I nodded, swallowing and trying to limit my ability to observe everything at once.

"About Kate-"

"I really don't want everyone to know about this Edward, Kate is quite proud…"

"I know. It's one of her best qualities… but how did you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't known her as long as any of us."

He was right, "It must be my power… I just know… I've known a lot of things about her lately."

"Like what happened to her?"

My sigh was instantaneous, "Edward, if you tell everyone, especially Kate's family-"

"I won't tell them. I swear."

I felt the guilt still wrapping around me as I reluctantly told him, "Garrett had a …. lapse. He tried to hurt her.. Get her…"

"Blood." He nodded in understanding.

"Kate wants to believe he's strong… she wants him to be, it's just…"

"He hasn't curbed his instincts since his last accidentt, and now it's mingled with his passion for Kate... They need to come back soon. We can help them here. We're stronger together…"

I looked at Edward, and his family through the windows. It was a sight, "You're really not like other vampires are you?"

He shook his head, "No, we're worse in some ways…" I looked at him confused, "We live this family life, knowing what we are. We integrate ourselves into society pretending to be human… almost making it worse for ourselves… when we will never have what they can have…" he looked at Rosalie who was cuddling with his daughter."

"But you have Renesmee?"

"That was just dumb luck."

"That is your gift, and it makes this better for me."

He turned and smiled at me warmly.

Then I felt a pain in my chest and screamed.

 **Kate**

It felt like maybe I was dreaming the pain, but when my eyes opened it was still there, growing in my chest and all around my body. It was nothing like the change which is why I was so shocked by it; I was drowning and couldn't breathe, everything hurting.

Then someone was there, giving me strength, both in person and in my head. My skin hardened and I felt a new breath of life before it went away, shortly followed by more pain.

Garrett's face appeared in my blurry field of vision, keeping his distance but looking very worried.

"Kate?"

"What..." I breathed heavily, "are you doing in here?"

"You were screaming, I came to see if you were ok. I was worried."

I swallowed, nodding. "I'm ok."

"This is what happened before isn't it?"

I managed to nod again, my stomach on fire, my arms cold.

"At least I don't have to pretend to be sick right?"

He smiled a little but got deeply serious again, "That's my joke… This is bad Kate."

"I know."

"Do you know what this means?"

"I know!" I shouted, my throat closing up. "Just call Seth, he can take me to Donovan and we can get this over with."

"Kate-"

"Garrett please… now…"

He nodded and left the room.

 **Garrett**

I left quickly, going to Seth's room, not even understanding how I knew where to go. His scent was strong but I barely noticed it anymore.

The door was unlocked when I got there, with Seth inside now dressed normally, flipping through the tv. He looked up when he saw me.

"Garrett?"

"You need to take her to Donovan."

"What's wrong?"

"We just need to get this done now, so we can get out of here."

He gave me an annoyed look, and mumbled angrily as he got up and bumbled past me, "You two lying to me is not going to turn out well."

I couldn't help myself as I reached out and grabbed him in a strong hold. He looked shocked that I had, but my grip didn't loosen.

"Why does this concern you so much, Seth? I have everything under control."

"But that's the thing Garrett, you don't; you and I both know it. I have to care, because who else will?"

"It's something else."

He was silent for a beat too long, "Let's worry about that after we get this done."

 **Seth**

Garrett had tripped me up, but I really didn't want to have that conversation with him just yet. In that moment, I knew he would overreact and wouldn't understand. Instead I made my way to Kate's room as quickly as possible because that was the priority.

She was doubled over in pain when she answered the door, "Take me to Donovan quickly, before it passes."

"What's happening to you?!"

"Not now."

I grabbed her up in my arms and rushed down to the lobby, the only place I could think that Donovan would be. My luck held when I saw him talking to a couple in the centre of the floor. When he saw me, he immediately cut off their conversation.

"What happened?" he said in a furiously down played tone.

"She's in pain. We were talking and it just… started."

He signaled to two big guys in the corner and then pointed his fingers at me, "Follow me. Bring her."

I followed them down loads of stairs and corridors as Kate lay in my arms. She looked better but I didn't know if what she was talking about had "passed" and she was simply pretending, so I stayed quiet until Donovan led me to a bed and told me to place her on it. Then one of his brutes grabbed my arm and twisted.

"Hey!"

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her!"

"You must have known about my operation and needed a way to get down here!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The guy was twisting even more, and sooner or later I wasn't just going to let my arm get broken.

"Donovan." Kate whispered, reaching out to him, "he doesn't know anything. Please."

"Kristen." he exhaled, going to her. In turn his guard let my arm go. "How did this happen?"

"I don't.. know… I just feel terrible and can't breathe right."

"I'll go get my tools ready to see if I can help you, my dear." He smiled at her, before glaring at me and leaving the room.

The guards remained which meant Kate, or more likely me, couldn't look around for the IV bag Donovan kept his cure in.

"Could… could one of you get me a bottle of water please... and a warm towel?"

Both of the men looked at each other before nodding and silently leaving too.

"How did you get both of them to leave?"

"I doubt water and towels would be in the same places, Seth. Now find… that IV bag."

I started looking around in boxes and on other beds, but my mind drifted to Kate who hadn't moved out of the bed, meaning she wasn't better. "Was this why Garrett was worried?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're actually in pain?"

"Yes, Seth. Now pay attention to what you're doing."

"I have a right to be worried too. Do you know what's causing this?"

"It has something to do with Lily and her condition but we won't know more until we get back."

I didn't reply, and carried on looking, knowing that either Donovan or his guards would be back soon. With my advanced senses, I heard someone stepping in our direction and at the last moment found a box with a bag of fluid, barely full, inside. I hoped that's what we were looking for, placed it in my pocket and took a quick step towards Kate's bed.

Donovan came back at the same time his guards did, with everything they seemed to need. Kate took the water and the towel as Donovan used a stethoscope to listen to Kate's heart.

"...Kristen… do you suffer from premature ventricular contractions?"

"Sorry?"

"Your heart... skipping a beat." Kate shook her head. He moved the stethoscope to Kate's lungs, "Can you breathe in for me please."

She did as he said and began coughing almost immediately whilst gasping. His eyebrows showed extreme confusion.

"What's up?" I asked.

"These are the same symptoms I found within your daughter." I looked at Kate and then back to Donovan, "At the stage along I would guess too. What happened when you two ran away?"

"That vampire caught me, you know that." she replied, "I just hurt ok, can you help me or not?

"I'd do anything for you." he seemed to whisper, before going over to the box I had found the liquid in. I held my breath when he brought out something else; an empty bag. "We should be able to drain the liquid in your lungs that I assume is there in the next couple of hours."

"I'll stay with her." I spoke aloud. Donovan gave me another strange look; I must have spoken too eagerly.

"We were having an interesting conversation before this happened. I believe Samuels simply wants to finish it. I was telling him about my daughter after all…" she drifted off when Donovan didn't seem to be buying it. She tried a different tactic, "It would be a great comfort to me."

Donovan looked conflicted between the woman he cared deeply for and his paranoia over me, but his care seemed to win out. "One of the guards will stay with you." He pointed to the biggest one. "I'll come check on you soon." He gave me one last lingering look and then walked out the door.

Kate and I glanced at each other discreetly. Neither of us was the one with the plan, Garrett was, and we had to find some way to get him down here.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter I made really long. Next chapter coming soon x**


End file.
